For example, JP 2012-235081 A discloses a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor element as a semiconductor chip, a thick plate portion as a metal member electrically connected to an electrode of the semiconductor chip, and terminals, such as a high-potential power source terminal, a low-potential power source terminal and an output terminal, to be connected to external connection members.
In such a semiconductor device, the terminals extend from the metal member with predetermined widths, such as constant widths. The terminals having constant widths are likely to be vibrated due to external vibrations transmitted through the connecting members. In such a case, the base portions of the terminals are stressed. As a result, reliability in connection of the terminals degrades.
In regard to an electric current path between the metal member and the terminal, the width of the electric current path largely changes in the vicinity of the base portion, and thus the current density increases. The concentration of currents results in an increase in inductance.